Avatar (Gumball edition)
by Agent BM
Summary: A retelling of the movie AVATAR with the characters of Gumball. I don't own anything inside, not even the oc's
1. Intro: Welcome to Pandora

**Avatar (Gumball Parody)**

**I don't own Tawog or avatar **

**heres who's playing who in the story**

**gumball: jake sully**

** darwin: Norm spellman**

**Anais: Trudy**

**Lexboss: Grace Augustine **

**Penny: Neytiri**

**Tobias: Miles quaritch**

**Sunblast: Parker selfridge**

**thats pretty much everyone important, hope you enjoy**

'When I was lying in a VA hospital, I had these dreams that I was flying. But sooner or later you have to wake up. In cryo sleep you don't dream, it doesn't feel like a long trip, it only feels like a short nap.'

Gumball woke up from hyper sleep to see he was arriving to his destination, the planet pandora

'My name is Gumball Watterson, I'm a former marine, but my legs don't work anymore. They can be fixed, if you have the money, not on my pay, not in this economy. My brother Rick was a scientist, he's the one who wanted to be shipped out here in space. But one week before he was, a man with a gun ended his life for the money he had"

FLASHBACK

"Your brother held a purpose, since you look like him we want you to do his mission" said a man in a suit

"And the pay is good, really good" said another man

(End of flashback)

'Up ahead is pandora, I grew up hearing about it, but I never realized I'd be going there'

Gumball was on a ship being sent down onto pandora. Everyone was looking at him strange because he had a wheelchair

"Masks on everyone, the air down here is poisonous and will kill you in less than a few minutes. I don't want anyone dying today, it'll look bad on my report" said a sargaent

the ship landed and everyone marched off while gumball got into his wheelchair. He rolled off and almost ran into a giant robot suit

"Look out hot rod" said the soldier inside

"Everyone march inside" said sarge

'Back on earth, these guys were army dogs, fighting for freedom. But out here they just hired young ones, for the benefits of working for the RDA, or the company for short to most people'

"Look at all this fresh meat" said a soldier as the recruits marched inside. One noticed Gumball

"Look at this loser" said a soldier

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Another soldier

Gumball went into the mess hall with the other soldiers where a colorful person walked in, colonel Tobias Wilson, chief of security

"You're not in Kansas anymore, you're on pandora. If there's a hell then you're gonna want to go there after a tour on pandora. outside these walls every living thing that flies, walks, and crawls in mud wants to kill you and rip your eyes and guts out and eat them in a really gruesome way" said tobias

everyone felt disgusted at that statement

"Outside those walls is also a species called the na'vi. They're fond of a poison dipped in their arrows that if it hits you your heart will stop in less than a minute, they're very hard to kill. It is my job to keep you alive, I won't succeed, not with all of you. Now there are a few rules you need to follow of you wanna stay alive"

'Nothing like an old school safety breefing. This guy sounds like my mother, she was tough, but died a hero out here' thought gumball


	2. Avatar program and Lex

Ch. 2

Gumball was rolling down a hallway when a fish with legs approached him

"Hey you're Gumball right? Ricks brother?" Asked the fish

"Yeah" said Gumball

"Hi I'm Darwin spellman, I've gone through avatar training with him" said Darwin

The 2 went into another room where they were greeted by a scientist

"Hello, I'm dr Paxtel, you must be the new avatars Darwin and Gumball" said the scientist

"Yeah that's us" said Darwin

"Well welcome to Pandora, while you're here, I want you to meet Lexi Augustine" said Paxtel

"THE Lexi Augustine?" Asked Darwin happily

"That's right" said Paxtel

"She wrote the book on pandora, and I mean literally wrote the book" said Darwin

A pink cat pushed open a coffin like container and stepped out, this was Lexi Augustine

"Who's got my god damn cigarette? Guys, what's wrong with this picture" said Lex as a scientist gave her a cigarette

"Dr Lexi, this is spellman and Watterson" said Paxtel

"Spellman, I've heard great things about you" said Lexi

"Its an honor to meet you" said Darwin happily

"HI I'm Gumball Watterson" said Gumball

"Yeah, I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother, you know the one who trained 3 years for this mission" said Lexi

"He's dead, I know it's a big inconvenience" said Gumball

"How much lab training have you had?" Asked Lex

"I've dissected a frog once" said Gumball

"You see? The company's just pissing me off without even calling it that. I'm going to selfridge" said Lex as she began to leave

"Lex don't" said Paxtel

"No he doesnt have any business meddling into my department like this" said Lex as she left

"She's not really happy about you right now, try not to make her too angry" said Paxtel


	3. Lex and Sunblast

Ch. 3

(Control center)

a wolf named Sunblast selfridge was shooting golf balls into a coffee mug. He shot another one in perfectly

"Yes, did you see that?" Asked Sunblast

"Yes sir"

"No you didn't you were looking at the monitor, I love this putter Ronnie" said Sunblast

Lex came into the control center

"Sunblast, at first I thought you were just joking with me, but now I can see you're intentionally screwing me off" said Lex

"You know Lexi, I enjoy our little talks" said Sunblast sarcastically as he shot another ball but Lex kicked the mug away

"I need a researcher, not some jarhead dropout" said Lex

"Well actually I thought we got lucky with this guy" said Sunblast

"Lucky? How do you consider this lucky?" Asked Lex angrily

"Well lucky your guy had a twin brother and lucky that guy wasn't some oral hygienist or something, a marine we could use, and I'm assigning him to your team of security escorts" said Sunblast as he walked into his office

"The last thing i need is some trigger happy moron out there" said Lex angrily

"Look you're supposed to win the hearts and minds of the natives, isn't that the point of your little puppet show? I mean we build them a school, teach them English, and after what, how many years? Relations with the natives are only getting worse"

"Yeah that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them" said Lex angrily

Sunblast grabbed a rock behind him

"You see this? Unobtainium, because this little gray rock sells for 20 million a kilo umrefined and 40 million a kilo refined. It's what pays for us being here, it's what pays for your science. Now those savages are threatening our whole operation, we're at the brink of war and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution. Now I suggest you use what you got, and get me some results" said Sunblast

Lex angrily left the office


	4. New body and Tobias's deal

Lex led Gumball and Darwin to the link room where they would be sent into their avatar bodies

"Darwin, how much time have you been In these links?" Asked Lexi

"526 hours total" said Darwin

"Not bad, you're in that one" said lex pointing to a link box

Lex led Gumball to a link

"How much time have you had?" asked Lex

"I've read a manual" said Gumball

"Tell me you're joking" said Lex

Gumball climbed into the box and lyed back

"So you just figured you'd come down here, to the most dangerous environment known to man with no training of any kind, and see how it went? What was going through your head?" Asked Lexi

"Maybe I was just tired of doctors telling me what I can and can't do" said Gumball

"Just lay back, close your eyes and let your mind go blank, shouldn't be hard for you" said Lex

"Very funny" said Gumball sarcastically as Lex closed the box

Gumball closed his eyes and his body fell asleep. When he woke up he heads doctors standing over him wearing exopacks

"Gumball, can you hear me?" Asked a doctor

"I can hear you" said Gumball

"Welcome to your new body gumball" said another doctor

Gumball sat up and saw he was in a Na'vi body. On a bed next to him was Darwin in his avatar body testing his body

"Now just rub your fingers together" said a doctor to Darwin and he did

Gumball stood up and smiled, he hasn't walked in years

"Gumball sit down you're not used to your avatar body"

"You shouldn't be walking we still have some tests to run"

"It's alright I feel great" said Gumball

"they're gonna put you out man" said Darwin

Gumball tore off the wires connected to him an ran outside. Darwin took his off and ran after him

"Gumball come back, you shouldn't be running yet" shouted Darwin

Gumball ran through a basketball court and through an Avatar training camp. He ran through a garden of Na'Vi fruits and felt great

"I feel great again" said Gumball happily

"Hey marine" said an avatar who sounded like Lexi

"Lex?"

"Well who'd you expect, think fast" said Lex as she threw him a fruit

Gumball ate the fruit and laughed

"This is delicious" said Gumball

(Later that night)

Gumball was back in his cat body with a rabbit named Anais in the hangar

"My names Anais, I'm a pilot, and this here's my baby" said Anais showing him a samson helicopter

"You guys sure are packing some heavy heat" said Gumball

"That's because we're not the only things flying out there, or the biggest. But I need you on a door gun, I'm a man short" said Anais

"I appreciate the offer" said Gumball

Anais led Gumball to the weight room where Tobias was lifting weights

"Colonel wants to talk to you" said Anais before leaving

"You wanted to see me colonel?" Asked Gumball

"I see you're getting soft with your avatar, and if you get soft, pandora will shit you out dead with zero warning. I've read your file, Nigeria that was some serious work. I was first recon myself, a few years ahead of you though" said Tobias a he got up and went to a robot suit known as an amp suit. He strapped himself in

"I thought I was tough, 3 tours of duty, not a scratch, first day here, got me these scars" said Tobias showing Gumball 3 scars on his head "Of course I got offered to be sent back, make me pretty again, but you know what? I kinda like it, reminds me of what's out there everyday"

"I can see that" said Gumball

"Look gummy, I need you to infiltrate the home of these savages, I need you to get them to trust you. I need to know if they'll cooperate with us or if we need to hammer them hard if they don't" said Tobias

"Am I still with Augustine?" Asked Gumball

"Yes, if you walk like one of her science pukes then you're something here. Listen to me, if you do a good job then I'll promise that you'll get your legs back when you o home, your real legs" said Tobias pointing to Gumballs legs

"I appreciate that" said Gumball

Tobias closed the cockpit to his amp suit and walked away


End file.
